No Face
by Raccoon Thief
Summary: Her dad left. Her mom tries to look for him. Sakura made some wishes, and they come true. Now she made promises to herself and so did Naruto. Meeting new allies and making enemies. After finding a half-dead blond, and her father so close... can she choose
1. Sweet Memories

**Hey people, I'm back, un. Okay, I know I have been away for a while, I just started highschool. I'm also taking Japanese XD. Okay, enough bout me. **

**I decided to re-do the story cause the beginning didn't fit later chapters. I also wanted to somehow stick to their original personalities… or at least try to…**

**Yes, god kill me, Sakura likes Sasuke. NOOOOOOOOOOO!! YOU DESERVE SOMEONE BETTER THAN THAT GAY JACKASS. -sorry Sasuke fans-**

** Yamika: Quit babbling and get on with the story. **

**Me: Your mean…**

**Sam: Excuse her behavior. **

**Yamika: Not my fault the author doesn't stop talking and start the damn story, yeah.**

**Sam: Maybe because you have the patience of your dad's. **

**Yashumaru: Guys don't fight, un.**

**-Sam and Yamika didn't hear and started to try to kill each other. Yashumaru tries to break up the fight without getting disfigured himself.– **

**Tabi: The Naruto characters don't belong to Raccoon Thief, only the fan fiction.**

**Me: Good job, Tabi.**

* * *

_Full Summary: Her dad left. Her mom spends time looking for him. During her birthday, she makes some wishes and they come true. Now realizing her chance, she sets out for her own journey. Going uncover as anyone and leaving her signature at the crimes and help she had committed/given. Naruto and Sakura made a bargain now, and promises when young, and intend to keep their ends. She meets new allies and has the Akatsuki on her tail. After finding a half-dead blond Akatsuki member, will she be able to hold bargain and promises, or will remember her first childhood crush and friend… who is now her current enemy? Or is he an ally as well? Deisaku_

Chapter 1

...Sweet Memories...

"_ChiChi-ue, look what I did!" A small girl of four had little thin green strings of chakra connecting from a pair of hands to a puppet that was used in story telling. The little marionette was standing up. Its red hooded cape stood out and so did the basket in the doll's hand. _

_The father was very surprised by the actions of his daughter. Amazed that she was able to do this at her current age and had received no training in the matter._

_Soon, the strings faded away and the puppet that was standing then fell to the floor. The user fell to her knees, panting heavily. The red head scooped up the child and held her. Little hands were shaking as they twist themselves onto the shirt as she was panting heavily._

_'She must have over used her chakra' he concluded._

_"Why did you do that, my little doll?" the father questioned his child._

_"I see you did that trick all the time and I wanted to do to…" a yawn came after her reasoning. The small girl made herself comfortable in his arms._

_'Imagine what can happen if she started training right now with me and Tsukiko-koi' debating whether to do it or not. After several minutes of holding her, he made up his mind. _

_"Come on, Sakura-chan, it's time for bed." Sakura then started to complain that she wasn't sleepy or that it wasn't time yet. Only to give up after Sasori tucked her in and gave a quick kiss on the head._

_"Good night, my little doll" Sasori turned off the Hello Kitty lamp "tomorrow your mom and I are going to begin your shinobi training."_

_After leaving, Sakura curled up and cuddled her giant scorpion doll… well, to her it was huge._

_'I'm going to make you so proud, ChiChi-ue' before drifting off._

* * *

Coming out from that fond memory after I heard the bell ringing downstairs signaling there was a customer. Jamming the doll into my apron pocket with other utensils used in creating wooden masterpieces. Grabbed my reed hat, slide down the stairs, and quickly took my place at the front desk.

I tipped the hat forward so my noticeable eyes and unusual hair color was covered, but I was able to see what's in front of me.

Three people were in the room.

"What a drag." I know that overused sentence.

"Can we leave now? We're going to miss lunch?" Looks like Chouji is here as well. So that means…

"Quit complaining you two! This will only take a couple minutes." Ding-ding-ding. I won the guessing game...kami, I've been watching too many game shows alone...

I waved politely towards the trio.

"Hey, Sir, I got a phone call that my order was complete. I'm sorry about these two, Chouji gets like this when he skips a meal, and Shikamaru… he's just a lazy ass."

"Troublesome woman…" I can hear Shikamaru mumble. I inwardly snickered.

I nodded and waved my hand, understanding her predicament.

In the disguise, I'm known in the village as a mute puppeteer named Riku. I wear a black robe similar to Ichigo's robe in the manga 'Bleach'. A white cooking apron with pockets, the reed hat, and I use a mouth mask so that I wouldn't inhale the wood dust and chemicals.

I heard rumors about me, all consists of me being a guy, I'm a shinobi, and that I'm my dad's younger sibling or something. I thought it was funny how people's mind can go nuts like my teammates with Kakashi-sensei. The only thing that weird me out is that girls and women come in here and flirt with Riku or me or… you get the point…

Flicking my hand, I connected the strings to a marionette the size of a girl around the age of those kids that follow Naruto. She then walked then stood between Ino and me. I then made her slowly turn around in a full circle showing off the light yellow hair which ran to the shoulders, eyes color of a raven's coat, and a light blue kimono that had a small white flower pattern with a dark blue slash and red obi. The girl finished off with a bow to her soon-to-be master.

"She's so cute! She's perfect!" Carefully placing the doll into a box, sealing it, and tied a ribbon to complete it.

_'Strange' _I thought as I slowly handed the package to my former friend.

Why is it that after all that hard work, measuring the calculations, sketches of the body, using craftsmanship even to the tiniest detail, all that work, and for what?

I'm giving away something I have been working on for weeks, only to give it away to someone who will probably destroy her beauty when bored.

_'When taken with the great up most of care, a marionette will last forever. Remember, my little doll, art is everlasting. It will never fade away. It will never leave you'_

Those words of my father echoed in my mind.

Coming to my senses when Ino snatched my precious puppet away from me.

"Wait 'til Billboard Brow sees this" turning around and before she walked out the door "this is going to be our little girl after Sasuke-kun and I get married."

_…Sasuke-kun…_

It hurts to think of him. How I pleaded for him to stay in Konoha, I begged, I cried, trying to convince him to let me go with hem. In the end, he knocked me out and left me on the cold stone bench after I offered my heart on a silver platter. I haven't felt that much pain since ChiChi-ue left.

…when we were younger Naruto also hurt me…

… Ino I had to cut off, I didn't want to feel more pain…

I was fully concentrated on puppetry just like my dad.

_ChiChi-ue _

I pulled out the small doll out of the utensils pocket.

_'Little Red Riding Hood'_ was my favorite childhood story, especially when dad would do a puppet play for me. I was so used to seeing her perform, that I wanted to try. This became my first marionette to control.

Settling her down on the counter, I pulled the strings to make the doll stand up and skipped around as if she was on her way to the grandmother's house.

How much fun we would have and when mom joined, it was even better. My parents were so proud of me when I learned how to control my first battle puppet.

...Ah, such sweet memories...

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter was short, but I want to know what you guys think about it, yeah. I'll update soon, promise, r & r**

_**Raccoon Thief **_


	2. Meet my Family

**Hey I'm glad people like this version better and so do I. **

**Raccoon Thief: Will you do the honors, Deidara?**

**Deidara: Sure, Raccoon Thief does not own Naruto characters, un.**

**Raccoon Thief: If I did Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Pein wouldn't be dead.**

**Deidara: Here's the next chapter, un**

_Full Summary: Her dad left. Her mom spends time looking for him. During her birthday, she makes some wishes and they come true. Now realizing her chance, she sets out for her own journey. Going uncover as anyone and leaving her signature at the crimes and help she had committed/given. Naruto and Sakura made a bargain now, and promises when young, and intend to keep their ends. She meets new allies and has the Akatsuki on her tail. After finding a half-dead blond Akatsuki member, will she be able to hold bargain and promises, or will remember her first childhood crush and friend… who is now her current enemy? Or is he an ally as well? Deisaku_

Chapter 2

_My Strange Aunt, My Rarely at Home Mom, and Tough Grandmother_

After Tsunade's practice course or what I like to call Hell on Earth. God, my body is aching, but my strength and endurance are getting so much better.

I was able to drag my legs into Ting's café, and plopped myself on a chair. I was so grateful that the table was cool, I rested my head, and was about to fall asleep.

"Wakey-wakey, Sakura-chan." I groaned. Then heard and felt the vibrations of the dishes being placed on the table. "Come on, kiddo, I don't want you to fall asleep in the soup."

Cracking my eye, I immediately shot up after seeing a pair of yellow eyes.

It turns out it was only Ting's eyes.

Now don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't like the color. It's just that… those eyes… they haunted me even before Orochimaru's encounter in the forest.

When I was little something happened… but I'm not really what?

When I'm asleep I dream about a very cold, dark place. I remember those eyes, how they would hypnotize me, much like a snake does to a mouse. I see a vague figure, the person was from Kohona, and the face is blurred except for the eyes and mouth. The person speaks, but I can't hear anything. The person looks at me as if I was a key to something, and walks towards me with vicious smirk and look at me with those horrible eyes. Whether it was a dream or reality, them snake eyes scare the hell out of me.

"Still have those unpleasant nightmares?" I stared at her softened golden gaze.

Her eyes are warm and have kindness hidden within them, and yet the eyes I dream are menacing and cruel.

"Not as much." I yawned.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm tired from shishou's training." I say to her drowsily. I just survived Shinigami-sama.

"What about training, hmm?"

Well speak of the devil.

There was the Hokage of Kohona, the Slug Princess, a medical genius, my shishou at the door way then walking to our table and took a seat at the side. Her soft hazel orbs darted from me to Ting.

"Ting-san, it was nice of you to invite me over for dinner." She was acting very formal, she must be here for business I guess.

"No, the pleasure is mine," Ting began to take out the bottle of sake and little saucer cups… I wonder where she hid them… "But let's drop the formalities; we know each other well enough, don't we?" Taking a sip of the liquid.

Tsunade nodded her head understanding and fill her saucer as well.

"I still see your wearing that unusual necklace." It was true, Ting-oba always like to wear that strange and yet fascinating necklace.

There was a small sphere and inside were two tiny but noticeable flowers. Both had four petals and a yellow middle, one of them was white with a black stripe and green tip in each petal, and the other was a golden yellow with a brown and purple swirling design in each petal. The orb was held by a thin vine like rope which even had tiny leaves sticking out in several places.

"I got it from a friend… a long time ago…" Oba-san's eyes seemed clouded as if there was a memory playing right in front of her.

"Anyway, let's talk about Sakura." Snapping out of the daze and took a bite of the inari sushi she made.

"Right," pausing over to snag a quick bite of dumplings "Sakura had made excellent progress over the pass 2 years. She had mastered many of the medical jutsu I taught and knows how to concentrate chakra into different body parts to give an extra kick in offensive attacks. Chakra reserves improved greatly. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, and stamina had increased. Genjutsu had improved but needs work still. She makes quicker choices as well, useful in battle. Still needs work in defense though." Tsunade finished her report, Ting was taking it all in, happy that I improved greatly, but defensive thing is biting her.

"My partner and I will work on it." Taking quick small bites of a spring roll with shrimp inside then scooped up more rice. "Perhaps I'll think of something to solve her problem."

I continued to eat my food, nibbling on a piece of fried calamari. Soon I became lost in my own mind, absently chewing on the dumplings, fried tofu, and some sort of vegetable dish that I didn't know. I wondered how was Naruto doing with Jiraya-sama, what was mom and dad doing, and if that Sasuke finally realized it was stupid of him to leave the village for a pedophile.

"Sakura!!" a voice screamed. I looked around, Tsunade-sama left and Ting-oba was next to me.

"It's getting late and time for you to go home, sweetie." I nodded to her. She smiled and picked up the last of the dishes… I could hear the ringing from the small bells she wore in her hair and ankle.

I was to tired or lazy to walk now, so I transported myself to the front door of the house.

Opening the door, "Hello, Haha-ue, you home?" the silence of the house answered my question. Mom was still out on her mission or looking for dad, I guess.

What many people don't know is that my mother is actually a shinobi as well. She doesn't want people to know that I'm home alone and wants enemies to let down their around us.

I really don't know her battle style… all I know is that she can Kakashi-sensei a run for his money or Icha Icha Paradise novels, and becomes even more dangerous when she's drunk enough… once, when I was really little, we just came back from a HUGE New Years party, Oba-san and Chichi-ue dragged Haha-ue home after she beat _everyone _in a drinking game… I over heard Anko talking about it… you see children were kept in a separate room like a playroom and some adults would take turns watching us.

At home, mom and dad were fighting…well… more of a discussion but it got way out of hand…

In the end, mom twisted her ankle and couple of fingers and was put to sleep from a special drug, and dad got a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and several broken fingers.

Chichi-ue told me if mom was drinking from those bottles again, just stay away from her. He says she thinks everyone is an enemy or something… and it would have ended worse if he fought back in full strength as well.

Don't get me wrong. She's a good mom… she just have a problem with over drinking. She's trains me as well, after I told her about being a medical ninja and a puppeteer. We immediately began work on defensive and dodging all attacks.

Now, even though we worked on it, we had very few sessions with each other, but we made progress.

Haha-ue wanted me to use puppets as my main weapon, but I could have equipped them with any tool of my choosing. She wanted me to get used them, so in a battle I know what to do.

Ting-oba teaches me poisons and antidotes. Which plants can be used in medical purposes, what flower can knock out a person, how to extract poisonings from animals, reptiles, arachnids, insects, and etc. Also teaches how to cook as well. Sometimes she would send me home early, or would hide papers from me. I'm still wondering why? What's really interesting about her is that she can absorb anything poisonous and back fire it, and that she has manipulation of vines. I asked her once about it. Ting told me only her family members can do it. So far, I haven't came across any clans except I found a demon who has manipulation similar like Ting's, I need more research about it.

Tsunade is like a grandmother to me. Always worried about me, but very strict with training, and if you piss her off, she can beat your ass all the way to Kingdom Come. She teaches medical ninjutsu, of course, chakra control, offense, and hand-to-hand combat. Shishou would come visit us for progress or for fun, she likes to piss off the council but can't do it directly.

They all work on my strategy as well. Playing games like shougi, chess, checkers, and go.

One thing for sure… all of them together, are definitely worse than the Akatsuki and Orochimaru combined.

All of them can get moody, especially when Aunt Flow visits, I'm not sure about Tsuande-sama if she's just always moody. They all got tempers as well, seeing angry is one thing, but seeing furious is another. I got it to, from all including my dad.

I remembered when Naruto and I were little; we were playing at the playground, it started to rain cats and dogs, so we tried to run to my house. Then a mob of angry villagers and several shinobi started chasing us. They threw weapons at us; rocks, senbon, kunai, glass, and I think one threw a paper bomb. Naruto and I made a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end of an alleyway. We were both hurt, Naruto had a kunai in his arm, and I had glass thrown at my legs, both of us had shuriken sliced all over us.

They were getting closer, saying they were going kill us, hide our bodies so no one will know. I was clutching my stuff so hard I thought the Little Red Riding doll would cracked, and yellow rabbit plushie would loose its head.

Something lifted us and carried us over the crowd and into my Aunt's arms. I didn't care that she was cold and wet to the bone. Both of my parents were there to, Chichi-ue had a stroll out, and Haha-ue had a reverse blade sword in hand.

Ting was running away with us in her arms, I couldn't see anything but the sparks of swords clashing, fast blurs of figures, and people screaming.

After the incident, people wouldn't hurt us, in fear of my family's wrath. That was also around the time Naruto began to stay away from me, he didn't want me to suffer because of him.

It was funny when some guys came into the shop when Naruto and I were playing with some puppets. They were planning something, but immediately changed their minds when Chichi-ue walked into the room. He glared at them and did the 'I'm watching you' signs. You should have seen their faces.

I sighed to myself, went to the kitchen to get the chocolate fudge ice-cream gallon, grabbed a spoon, and plopped myself on the dark red sofa. I turned on the TV and flipped the channel to Adult Swim. Family Guy marathon…sweet.

Popping the lid off, I took a nice spoonful of the ice-cream. I love the taste of the sweet chocolate and the creaminess of the fudge pieces. Kicking off my low-heel sandals, I tossed my gloves to the coffee table, and lay down with my feet dangling off the end.

Right now, I was watching the episode where Lois was learning Karate martial arts, kicked the instructor's ass, and the Peter and Lois, Chris and Meg, and Brian and Stewie are beating each other up.

You just got to love this show.

* * *

Haha-ue: mother

Chichi-ue: father

Oba: aunt

**I know it isn't much, but the next chapter will be better un.**

** Raccoon Thief**

** Read and Review**

Preview:

_' I wish that Naruto and Gaara will find someone' I blew out the first candle._

_'I wish something will happen that would change my life' I blew out the second candle._

_I watched Haha-ue's face, she was smiling at me, even though her eyes seemed to be holding back tears.  
_

_'I wish dad would come home, so we can be a family again' I blew the last candle._


End file.
